


You Deserve More Than You Could Ever Be Given

by Anxious_British_Teen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, and the story, so much gay, thats me, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_British_Teen/pseuds/Anxious_British_Teen
Summary: This is my own Jercy fanfic! First one so don’t be mean pls, comments welcome. This is a soulmate fic and trigger warnings for self harm and a lot of gay. This may be confusing so bear with me. Thanks for reading!Annabeth xx





	1. Chapter 1

In this world, everyone has a soulmate, a person made to be their equal and their opposite in every way. Made just for them.

Everyone has a soul mark, a black shadow in the place they first touch their soulmate, brush hands in a queue, numb shoulders in a corridor.  
The other identifying feature of a soulmate is a handprint. Each person has a unique handprint on their right palm. The moment you first see your soulmate, their handprint becomes your left. Some people’s are solid colours or shades, other ombré-d or glittered or shimmering like the stars.  
Your soul mark becomes the pattern of your soulmates handprint when they touch you and it’s the time that everyone looks forward to most in their life.

Well... most people.


	2. At First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first look at the two soulmates. Skip the first paragraph if you don’t like reading self harm. Annabeth xx

Percy sat there, huddled in a corner, lodged between the door and the wall. He held a pair of scissors, watching as a scarlet fountain poured down his leg. “I don’t deserve anything, I don’t deserve anyone,” he sobbed, creating a new cut, watching ruby blood pour out of the bruise-shaped soul mark on his thigh. 

“I don’t deserve a soulmate.”  

 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

Jason was walking down the street, looking for Leo, when he felt a tingling on his left palm, he stopped and watched in amazement and awe as a green-blue ombré slowly appeared on his hand. “Oh my Gods my soulmate is here!” He screamed, too elated to care about the volume of his voice. Several people looked up, checked their palms, then walked away in vague disappointment. What he failed to see was a certain boy with sea green eyes and night black hair bring up his palms and watch, with wide eyes, as the other palm turned a stormy grey-blue, in sharp contrast to the dark blue of the ombré on his other hand. Percy looked up once more at the tall, handsome, blonde teen before shoving his hands in his pockets and disappearing back into the crowd.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s it going so far? Xx Annabeth


	3. And Then The Bell Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh look they’re meeting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might do a series of soulmates where you give me a pairing and a soulmate indicator like a clock or a tattoo and I’ll write it for you. What do you think? Annabeth xx

Percy walked into school the next day intent on hiding his hand in his pocket. The last year of school, doing A-levels (don’t kill me I’m British) and almost everyone had a soulmate. Piper and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel he was the fifth wheel. All seemed to be going well until break, when he waved over Annabeth with his LEFT hand. “Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods I’m an idiot.” But he couldn’t take it back. All four of them rushed over squealing. All apart from Frank.

“That’s not your handprint!”

“Who is it?”

“When did you meet?”

Ahhh Frank, the voice of reason. “Girls, girls, let's calm down here and let Percy do the explaining, please and thank you,” he turned to Percy expectantly.

“Well, I saw him at the weekend, in town, he’s blonde and tall and handsome... oh shouldn’t have said that,” Percy blurted out.

“Loooooove!” Teased Annabeth.

“Let’s hope you find him then,” said Hazel, as Piper pretended to swoon in the background.

“On with the day I guess,” muttered Percy, defeated.

 

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

Throughout the day, Percy had to deal with his friends shoving or pointing him in the direction of anyone blonde and tall. Just as they were walking to maths, Percy stumbled and brushed his thigh against a tall, blonde, handsome teenager who just happened to exactly resemble the one he saw in town. As the boy helped Percy up, he caught sight of his hands and whispered, shocked “That’s my handprint.”. Piper and Annabeth, who he was walking with, crowded Percy and Jason’s friends, Leo and Calypso he thought, rushed to Jason. As if on cue, all for of them squealed an ear-splitting “eeeeeeeeeee!” In excitement. 

“You ran away from me!” Jason pointed accusatory, joking “My name’s Jason by the way” he smiled, as Percy stumbled over his words.

”Well, I... you, deserve... um.. Percy?” he stuttered. 

Thankfully, the bell rang, giving him a brief reprieve from Jason’s questioning but not his friends’. Just as he walked away Jason shouted something at him.

”Bye Percy, DARLING!”

Percy, the idiot he was returned with a “Love you babe!” Before blushing madly and sprinting the rest of the way to maths, his friends sniggering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of the first chappie then?? Comments and suggestions welcome! Xx Annabeth


End file.
